legend of chaos
by goddesathena21
Summary: this is my first fanfic involving marvel, dc and later capcom it follows the life and adventures of my oc's. so please read and review fairly no flames. constructive criticism appreciated. ps. dont mind the spelling errors that will improve in future chapters and i will try to make it longer in the future


Legend of Chaos

**Disclaimer I do not own the x-men or the justice league but I do own my oc's **

**Prologue **

Hello my name is Annabelle Sánchez and your probably wondering one of two things A. why is that woman holding a baby with freaky electric blue eyes? Or B. why is that woman running from the law? Well for your information the kid got her eyes from me. I'm a mutant and I was an intern at Cadmus labs. I worked alongside my boyfriend who was a scientist there. He tricked me into having kids thinking we were going to have a family and a life together. Well I had kids all right three kids triplets all have my eye freaky color. I found out during my first trimester that he was using me for one of his experiments. I wasn't about to let my kids be his science project just so he could impress his superior Amanda Waller. Who was in charge of experiment 13 I don't know what he did to my kids or what it has to do with experiment 13 but, I'm doing everything I can. So they don't get their hands on my kids. The younger two of the triplets are safe in undisclosed locations not even I know where they are. If it weren't for my friend who identity shall remain anonymous I had my kids at his place and he made sure that they got safe homes. But enough daydreaming I need to focus on the task at hand or else Cadmus will get their hands on my only little girl.

Right now I have taken up refuge in an abandoned cabin in the middle of the woods I'm just thankful that. That bastard was never aware of the other to considering it was too soon to tell. I've given birth not too long ago I begged my friend to leave and take the younger two of the triplets because they we're heartier. My oldest triplet had the umbilical cord around her neck so she was blue and not responsive he did what he could to help her but she probably don't have long. I wince and look toward the window as the sun comes up and then I notice a helicopter. I get a horrible feeling that it's those Cadmus solders coming to take me and my dyeing baby. I'm hoping it's my friend but I know that my hopes will not be answered as I hear them breaking down the door. I suddenly feel helpless as the Cadmus solders come in and find me and my dying baby. I have no choice but to surrender and let them take us considering I'm worn out from giving birth. When I enter Cadmus labs again for the first time in six months I'm thrown in to a cell. I must have been sitting in here for four hours when suddenly Mrs. Waller walks in two solders walk in behind her. "take her to the basement and dispose of her." Orders Waller My eyes widen in fear as the solders approach me and cuff me I have a mutant collar around my neck so I can't fight back as they drag me toward the basement. Once we get to the lowest underground area of Cadmus aka the basement. They throw me on the ground I swear as I feel and hear a bone crack. I turn around on my back so I can make a smart mouth comment but the Cadmus solders are the last people I see. I will never know what became of my babies as I die.

**Prologue II**

_**Ten years later**_

_**3**__**rd**__** person point of view**_

_**Cadmus file number 3456**_

**Name: Annabelle Sánchez **

**Hair: black**

**Eye color: electric blue**

**Age: 25**

**Race: Hispanic / mutant **

**Gender: female **

**Ability's: unknown **

**Cadmus file experiment chaos 14 aka weapon 14 **

**Name: none**

**Age: 10 **

**Hair: black**

**Eye color: electric blue **

**Race: Hispanic / mutant / kryptonian **

**Gender: female **

**Ability's: Flight, Invulnerability, Superhuman speed, superhuman strength, superhuman hearing, X-ray vision, Heat vision, Telescopic vision, Super breath, mixed martial arts of aikido, Brazilian jiu-jitsu, Muay Thai, free running.**

**Observations: has started training in all necessary weapons abilities. Still has random violent outburst must keep observation on her especially during weapons and combat training. Has high school level education and degree. Favorite weapon seems to be the sword and Is exhibiting all kryptonian powers. Has showed signs of A.D.D Attention Deficit Disorder but is somewhat under control all though her A.D.D dose act up from time to time. **

Amanda Waller is viewing files for experiment chaos 14 while in phone conference with director Paul Westfield. "What's weapon 14's latest progress? "Asks director Westfield "Weapon 14 is progressing as expected on all levels. "Says Waller "good to hear make sure you don't re peat the mistake you made with experiment 13 we don't need another lose cannon joining the justice league." Says Westfield "yes sir director Westfield rest assured we have things under control" Says Waller "good to hear are there any signs kryptonian abilities?" asks Westfield. " yes but due to age and lack of solar radiation there not as prominent" says Waller " very well then keep me posted" director Westfield says and promptly hangs up thus ending the phone call. Waller looks at the phone in disgrace muttering "fucking bastard" then goes back to watching weapon 14's training session.

**Chapter I six years later somewhere in Canadian wilderness**

**Cadmus file experiment chaos 14 aka weapon 14 **

**Name: none**

**Age: 16 **

**Hair: black**

**Eye color: electric blue **

**Race: Hispanic / mutant / kryptonian **

**Gender: female **

**Ability's: Flight, Invulnerability, Superhuman speed, superhuman strength, superhuman hearing, X-ray vision, Heat vision, Telescopic vision, Super breath, mixed martial arts of aikido, Brazilian jiu-jitsu, Muay Thai, free running, weapons expert, gun expert.**

**Observations: has escaped **

**Waller's pov **

"**FUCK MY LIFE!" **

**f****ile experiment chaos 14 aka weapon 14's pov **

'Got to keep running got to keep running can't let them catch me I don't want to go back' I think to myself as I'm panicking. My name is well technically I don't have one. I can speak English Spanish and Italian. Your probably wondering how I escaped from Cadmus well the justice league were mostly to blame they attacked the facility and I made my escape during the confusion. I got tired of being treated like an inmate objects all those test and training. I got tired of constantly being poked and prodded and injected with strange unknown chemicals that ether make me ill or have strange side effects. After six years of having strange dreams and having to hide my mental abilities from those creeps I decide to escape. I kept having dreams that I lived a relatively normal life with loving parents and a big family. I started to want more in life then being an assassin and killing I'm no longer someone's weapon. 'Have to keep running have to keep running' I suddenly hear a jet coming toward me with my superhuman hearing I feel my panic start to rise as I hide near a cave hoping the Cadmus creeps don't find me.' I can't go back I can't go back'. I think to myself when I suddenly hear a voice in my head 'we mean you no harm we can help you my name is jean gray what's yours' 'I don't have a name and how I can be so sure you're not with the Cadmus creeps' I thought. 'Trust me we are not with Cadmus we can help you' said jean. 'How do I know you're not lying 'I told her "Read my thought they will tell you everything u need to know she said out loud startling me. I look around and see a red headed woman and say "Read your thoughts but how I'm barely telepathic" "trust me" she says. So I focus on my telepathic abilities as all her information and memories are being processed in to my mind. I decide to trust her hesitantly and say "ok but where are we going?" I ask "As you saw in my memories we're going to Xavier's institute for the gifted. You even look a lot like one of the students there and you even share the same eye color as her and her brother." She said as we walked toward a jet that just landed. Upon entering the jet I looked around and see five other people. Jean speaks up and says "This is Cyclops aka Scott summers, storm aka Ororo Munroe, wolverine aka Logan, rouge, and gambit aka Remy Lebeau." She said while pointing to each person I go and take the only available seat between the people known as Cyclops and gambit before the jet takes off I quickly buckle myself in the guy known as Cyclops speaks up and says " so what's your name I didn't hear jean say what it was" he asks awkwardly. "I don't have a name" I respond matter-of-factly the guy known as gambit looks at me with a raised eye brow and says " how is it a beautiful young Cherie like you has no name." "I don't know I just don't have one got a problem with that." I say giving him an attitude not liking that he was hitting on me. The woman known as rouge says with a smirk "fiery little thing aren't you" " I just don't respond well to being hit on by older creepy men" I say simply. I look around and notice everyone laughing except gambit. ' I think I hurt his feelings' I think mostly to myself as the jet finally lands and I am free to get off. "he's heard worse" says an old man in a wheel chair. I look at him quizzically and realize he's a telepath as well "greetings child I am Professor Charles Xavier and welcome to my school."


End file.
